Two Sides of a Coin
by GinnyJackson and FairyGurl
Summary: I'm going to high school. It can't be as hard as defeating the Scarlet Hand, can it? Sabrina Grimm, age fourteen, tells her story of Ferryport Landing High School (with a few interventions). But then the thing is, can even a Grimm survive the plots of evil plotting...what? And what is this new conflict?
1. Chapter One

**AN: Hey everyone! My first Sisters Grimm story will be about the epilogue, with maybe a few changes.**

**Disclaimer: Is Ginny the Redhead the same as Michael Buckley?**

* * *

**Chapter One The Antagonist Scorching Water**

You'd think that after the problem of the Red Hand was solved, everything could go back to normal. Really, life is full of complications. When you find out your only friend in Everafter Elementary School is half frog, it'll really scare you. So when I relived a dream of Toby playing piano and singing "Itsy Bitsy Spider", I woke up screaming. After calming down from that really preposterous nightmare, I hugged my pillow, lying on my bed and staring into the darkness.

It was two in the morning, and I was scared of going to Ferryport High School. Us-the Grimms, Red, and Puck- had grabbed handfuls of forgetful dust, sprinkling onto the former Ferryport Landing human citizens. So now they were back, and had built the high school, and orientation was tomorrow. Well, technically, it was today, but whatever.

I can't sleep.

Do you think I should go annoy Puck?

I can't stand it. I swung my legs out of bed and went downstairs to get a cup of water. Naturally Elvis was sleeping on the most forbidden spot-the couch. Yeah, you heard that right. And especially since he was a Great Dane, he tended to shed a lot of hair.

Sipping a bit of water, I immediately spat it out. It was burning hot, like the sun, like acid, like-

"Hey."

Lucky I was near the counter. Jumping at the sudden voice, a few droplets of steaming water leapt out onto my skin. I yelped, setting the cup down quickly and clutched my wounds. I turned to glare at Puck. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep," he responded. He reached into a cabinet to pull out some ice and handed it to me, dropping the rest into my antagonist water.

I pressed it to my skin. "Orientation, huh."

"Yeah." He scratched his neck. "You?"

"The same," I said, nodding slightly.

He didn't do anything much after that, just stand in his pajamas, watching me drink. He's been growing up lately, and his pajama pants are two inches above his ankles.

I downed the rest of the now warm water. I rinsed the cup and put it back in its respective cabinet. "See you today," I told him, and walked back upstairs. I could feel his eyes on me.

Back in my room, I pulled the covers to my chin. _Sabrina, you've went through pain and suffering. How could high school affect you now? _

I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter Two

**AN: YES! Two chapters in one day! Well, technically it's 12 AM right now, but still. Oh, and Cynthia Darling, I changed the part you told me about.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Orientation**

I woke up again, at seven. Downstairs, I could hear Granny Relda's footsteps and the sizzling of who-knows-what. Stumbling out of bed, I went to the bathroom and washed my face. Then I went back to my bedroom and put on the outfit I had laid out yesterday night. It was a collared T-shirt and knee-high shorts. Then I brushed my blond hair and put it into a ponytail.

Daphne is going to sixth grade this year. So is Red. I can't believe we're growing up so much now! I nearly stumbled into my dad, who walked straight out of his room, still in his nightclothes, plus bedhead. I walked down the stairs to find Daphne wolfing down pancakes. Puck was in (shocking!) neat laundried clothes. I sat down next to him and accepted a plate of Granny's exotic pancakes. Yes, I had gotten used to her cooking and frankly started liking the taste.

"Puck," Granny Relda said, setting a few more plates for Mom, Dad, and Red, "Make sure you get there on time. And don't forget Sabrina this time, last year you kept forgetting her."

Puck snickered, and I elbowed him in the ribs. "Donkey-face."

IAMNOTHINGBUTALINEBREAKIAMNOTHINGBUTALINEBREAKIAMNOTHINGBUTALINEBREAKIAMNOTHINGBUTALINEBREAK

Honestly, the high school was about as big as a house-no offense. But it made sense, because Ferryport Landing was never a big town. Puck stuffed his hands in his pockets and blew away a tuft of hair, and looked around, bored. He looked cute when he did that.

Cute?

"Hey, are you freshmans?" A girl with a T-shirt that had FRESHMAN TOUR GUIDE printed on it asked, holding a clipboard.

Sabrina nodded. "Do you know where the gym is?"

"Down the hallway, to the left. Spot the big double doors that stand out from the others," she said helpfully, pointing.

"Thanks," I said, then grabbed Puck's arm. "C'mon, Goodfellow. We have to get to orientation."

The girl turned to help another person as I dragged Puck down the hall.

"There's so much books. I can smell them from here! Oh, mercy," Puck whined. A lot of people stared at him.

"You're making too much noise," I hissed. Puck paid me no attention, continuing on with his pointless rambling.

The gym was crowded. We squeezed into some empty seats, and waited for the orientation to begin. While I tried to (emphasis on _tried_) tune out the noise. Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see a girl with neatly braided black hair.

"Yes?" I asked her, my hands still on my ears.

"You hate this too, don't you?" she asked, amused at my position. Her voice was nearly drowned out by the pathetic noise around me.

"Yeah," I said, annoyed. "What do you want?"

"I'm not going to do anything. I just...can we be friends?" she asked.

"Yeah, after getting laughed at by a girl and then offered a friendship, I'd definitely say yes," I scowled at her. I knew this wasn't really her fault, but the ear-splitting sound was so awful I'll become deaf in about now. I sighed. "Sorry. This background stuff is really getting to me."

She giggled. "Yeah, that happened to my older brother too at his orientation. He said his ears rang for a week. So," she said, changing her tone to hopeful, "Can we be friends? I'm new here, and I don't have any. Well, the ones I had are back in Virginia."

_You do, you just didn't remember_. "Um. Sure?" It came out more as a question, but she seemed nice enough.

She smiled. "Thanks."

"Grimm, who're you talking to?" Puck asked, noticing.

"This is..." Okay, what person doesn't know who her friend's name is?

"Zoey Quesade," she supplied. "And you are?"

"Robin Goodfellow," he said. "This is Sabrina." He still had that dull bored expression, and asked me, "Can we go home now?"

As if on cue, the microphone came to life. Okay, I won't bore you with the details. The principal welcomed us to "Ferryport Landing's new high school!" and told us the rules and other rubbish. Then we were put in groups- Puck and I were in the same group. As we toured the school, I learned this:

1) There is only really twenty-five classrooms and four girls and boys bathrooms.

2) The gym is weirdly built. I can't even explain, it's so confusing.

3) There is roughly three hundred students in the school.

4) Everything is tiled.

By the end of the tour, and a few more boring announcements like when lunch is and what color symbolises the school, Puck was struggling to stay awake. After getting our schedules, I dragged him around the school and practically tickled him everywhere, until he woke up completely and started squirming.

"Stop!" he cried, breathing heavily. "Okay, I'm awake. But you have to agree that this was the most boring event ever, besides libraries."

I rolled my eyes. Then my stomach started rumbling, and I found out how hungry I really was. "Let's go eat some food."

His eyes lit up. "Finally something that isn't boring!"


	3. Chapter Three

**Author's Note: There's a few things to clarify:**

**1) Zoey is a human that was memory-wiped, and moved to Virginia for a while.**

**2) Nothing yet is known of her past.**

**3) Sabrina and Puck are freshmans, and Red and Daphne are in 6th grade. Veronica is helping out in Faerie.**

**Whoohoo! Around 1k words!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Of Food and Fairy Wings**

The Blue Diner was exactly the same. Farrah the waitress was still there, so I would always would look forward to the blueberry cobbler. Puck ordered a ridiculously big sandwich, while I got a fruit plate and my favourite dessert.

"I still can't believe I have to go to school," Puck grumbled with his mouth full.

"Face it," I said, rolling my eyes and stabbing a piece of mango with my fork.

"What classes do you have?" he asked, changing the subject.

I pulled out my schedule. "I've got P.E., then History, Break, French, English, Lunch, Free Time, Algebra 2, and at Physics."

He was quiet for a moment. Then, he pulled out his own schedule. "We've got everything together except for Math."

Suddenly, he started snickering.

"What?" I said, confused.

"I'll get to annoy you for the rest of the year!" He grinned mischeviously at me.

What the- Sabrina, you are really a bit stupid right now.

"Oh the horror!" I groaned. Puck rolled in his seat laughing.

My eyes fell to his plate, which was...

ALREADY EMPTY. Eyes widening, I looked up at Puck. "How did you-"

He shrugged, regaining himself. "I'm hungry."

I ordered another of that gargantuan sandwich and watched him eat it, my hands clutching the fruit bowl.

IAMNOTHINGBUTALINEBREAKIAMNOTHINGBUTALINEBREAKIAMNOTHINGBUTALINEBREAKIAMNOTHINGBUTALINEBREAK

_A week later._

Thankfully, Puck didn't forget to bring me to school with him. Since the high school is full of humans who might go insane when they see Puck with wings, we had to fly most of the way, and walk the remaining half mile. Speaking of which,he's been a bit weird lately. He's unusually quiet, ever since Granny Relda announced the fact that we were going to high school. And he kept muttering, "...I can't...she won't believe..."

Who's "she"? Maybe it was someone he saw at orientation. As if I care.

Do I? I don't really know... it was a crush during the Everafter War, after all.

Puck's wings beat softly through the air, and I looked down to see houses skimming below my feet. Two minutes later of absolute silence, I couldn't stand it.

"Why are you so silent?" I asked him, looking up.

He gazed at me. "I'm thinking."

I raised an eyebrow. "The Trickster King, hater of books, a philosopher?"

"No!" he said indignantly. "I was wondering how high school was like, since I had a feeling it was different from middle school. And I was deeply immersed in my pondering."

"Are you turning into Moth now?" I asked sarcastically. Then, mimicking Moth, "'This constant jostling of this vehicle is upsetting my delicate consti-'"

"MOTH?! I'm never having anything to do with her! She has a great attitude and is grossly attached to me!" He continued ranting on and on and on and on.

I rolled my eyes.

IAMNOTHINGBUTALINEBREAKIAMNOTHINGBUTALINEBREAKIAMNOTHINGBUTALINEBREAKIAMNOTHINGBUTALINEBREAK

_At P.E._

"This is a token*****," Mr. Breslin explained, holding up a small strip of blue paper.

_No, it's a paper._

"Every two Mondays, you will run as many laps around the gym along the white line as possible. Once you stop, you're finished. Each lap you get a token, which equalls an extra point in your grade. Turn in five, you get five extra credit points, making your eighty-six percent a ninety-two. And so on. Ready for your first one?"

We lined up behind two cones stationed four feet from each other.

"Ready, go!"

Puck and I slowly jogged around the gym, whilst the others sprinted or ran ahead. They won't be able to keep up long, I knew. Weeks of training by Everafters had lengthened my knowledge. And I was right. After I was handed five tokens by Mr. Breslin, a few people had stopped. The others were quickly eliminated. The last of them was smarter, and managed to survive fifteen laps before collapsing. On the twenty-sixth lap, I started to get tired. Managing three more, I slowed to a walk. Puck ran another lap before also stopping.

I didn't know I was that athletic. I mean, I used to be really good at dodgeball, until that really crazy P.E. teacher started encouraging bad sportsmanship. But this- this is really surprising.

IAMNOTHINGBUTALINEBREAKIAMNOTHINGBUTALINEBREAKIAMNOTHINGBUTALINEBREAKIAMNOTHINGBUTALINEBREAK

_At history_

I'd like to say that the textbook was all wrong. I mean, even Puck doesn't look that weird! He almost couldn't restrain himself from throwing it on the floor and vandalising it.

IAMNOTHINGBUTALINEBREAKIAMNOTHINGBUTALINEBREAKIAMNOTHINGBUTALINEBREAKIAMNOTHINGBUTALINEBREAK

_At French_

I learnt a lot about French from this very first day.

1) It is a language of love. When Puck heard this, he, as quietly as he could, groaned-"Love is gross!"

2) One thing Puck messed up-the language of France is French, not "Francish", however good that sounds. Puck, this is English. Put up with it.

IAMNOTHINGBUTALINEBREAKIAMNOTHINGBUTALINEBREAKIAMNOTHINGBUTALINEBREAKIAMNOTHINGBUTALINEBREAK

_At English_

We had to do a back-to-school summary of our summer. I just wrote some things about going to Hawaii and swimming. I couldn't say I spent the break hanging out with a fairy, could I?

IAMNOTHINGBUTALINEBREAKIAMNOTHINGBUTALINEBREAKIAMNOTHINGBUTALINEBREAKIAMNOTHINGBUTALINEBREAK

Finally the bell rang to go to lunch. I packed up and waited for Puck, who was talking with two girls who kept glancing at his eyes.

Do they like him or something? I feel weird.

* * *

**Duh! GO PUCKABRINA!**

*** From** "This is a token"**. I**** just remembered this funny pictu****re. For those both Percy Jackson and Harry Potter fans like me, look at this-**

**pbs . twimg media / BLOQ2UtCIAAqHOw . jpg : large**

**Remove the spaces. You'll understand why I thought this.**


	4. Chapter Four

**AN: Thanks for all the support :D **

**I'll be travelling for three days, but I'll still try to update! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Of Grumpy Pucks and Serious Cases**

I came out of the classroom dizzy with information. The teacher, Mr. Monney, had sprung fifty gallons of review from Algebra-monomials, graphing, x's and y's, et cetera, so my head literally had numbers pressed into it. Zoey was in this class, too, and she sympathetically patted me on the shoulder and talked about fifty reasons how the end of the world was way worse than math.

My last class was Physics. The teacher was this funny guy that came from Korea, so he had this accent that he exaggerated purposely for our amusement (he spent two years as a comedian), and a personality that always made us laugh until we cry (hey, it's possible!). So I was in a really happy mood when I went to meet Puck at our lockers after school. On the contrary, he was negatively grumpy. He was all "math is boring and useless in life", "that ugly baby in the textbook is NOT me", and "I hate school".

"Well then, why are you putting up with it?" I asked him.

"The old lady made me!" he cried. "Do you think the whole world revolves around me?"

"It doesn't, and I don't think so."

"Way to spoil the meaning," he grumbled. "Let's go."

I...AM...A...LINE...BREAK...

When we got home, I prepared some snacks for Daphne and Red, who were playing a random board game. I arranged the snacks in a way I hoped Daphne and Red accounted as 'cute'. I wasn't disappointed. Daphne squealed, jumping up and down, upsetting the board game. Red poked at a cracker, not wanting to disturb the 'cuteness'. I let them do what they wanted, and started eating a biscuit. Puck came down from his room, came up to me, leant forward, and snagged a piece of biscuit. Then, popping it into his mouth, he took off upstairs as fast as he could, clearly not wanting to see me mad.

Then an "I'm home!" issued from outside, and the door opened to reveal two small arms clutching six big bags. I ran over and relieved her of some weight, and nearly collapsed under the sudden heaviness.

"What do you have in here, Granny?" I asked, incredulously, as we heaved the shopping toward the kitchen. I peeked in a bag. There was the Wonder Clock, a half-gallon of water 'Fresh from the River Hudson!', and some more miscellaneous weird stuff. "Why is Morgan's clock in here?"

"There's a new mystery," Granny said, wiping her sweat, "And I need all the _lieblings' _help."

Daphne appeared, squealing some more. "Hi Granny! What's the mystery? Is it another detective case?"

"Yes, Daphne," Granny replied. "And this is a serious one. We'll talk after dinner." Then she turned to me. "Sabrina, where's Puck?"

"Probably upstairs escaping my wrath."

Granny sighed, shaking her head, like she knew some secret. "Tell him the news, will you?"

IAMNOTHINGBUTALINEBREAKIAMNOTHINGBUTALINEBREAK

Puck fell off the trampoline. "_What?!" _

"Yeah, and I know you're going to try to back off and run away like a baby, but we all need your help here. You're the oldest person here, like four thousand years old, and besides, you can fly."

He groaned. "I get it. It's just the first day of _school _and all of you spring some more torture on me." But ironically, he added, "But I'll help."

IAMNOTHINGBUTALINEBREAKIAMNOTHINGBUTALINEBREAK

"When you all were at school," Granny began, "Mr. Hamstead came to me. And not only him, but Baba Yaga, Snow, Charming, and the other two pigs. All their faces were worried.

"They told me that strange things have been happening lately." Cue for Puck to cut in, "Like Grimm."

I shot him a glare.

Granny continued, "Charming had met a copy of himself hitting Snow. After the initial shock, he grabbed himself off of her and started beating himself up." She shifted in her chair. "When Charming got a good look at his doppelganger's face, he didn't see himself. He saw wicked, glinting eyes. Ones he had only saw another person. Atticus Charming."

"So you mean...there's an alternate reality?" Daphne asked, scrunching up her eyebrows.

"Well, yes, something like that. So the good Charming knocked the bad Charming out, and pulled Snow to her feet. Since there's two Snows, he wasn't sure if she was the good one.

"She was. She told good Charming that she was going to Briar Rose's coffee shop when she saw a tear in the air, and a familiar person sprawled on the sidewalk. Thinking it was another tear in time, she hurried over and tried to help the person she thought was Charming. Once she saw his evil face, she was shocked, because frankly, Charming never had that look in his face. Snow tried to run, but bad Charming was too fast for her, and started beating her up, saying about her betraying him and meeting up with Atticus, his goody-two-shoes brother. Of course, our Atticus was never nice, so Snow was bewildered and scared, unable to do much, since the bad Charming was too strong and fast for her karate. Then someone ripped the bad Charming off, and Snow found the good old Charming beating up the bad one.

"So after Snow and good Charming gave each other a good long explanation, they agreed that something was wrong here. And they ran into Mr. Hamstead, who had fangs and was attacking the good Hamstead. Charming and Snow knocked Big Bad Pig, or so they dubbed him, and explained everything to Mr. Hamstead. Then Mr. Boarman and Mr. Swineheart came, halfway in their pig form and in tattered clothes. They had been attacked by the bad Snow in New York."

"But what about Baba Yaga? How did she agree to come to the family she despised the most?" Uncle Jake wondered.

"I'm getting to that. So the good Charming, Snow, Mr. Hamstead, Mr. Boarman, and Mr. Swineheart were running from one of the bad Briar Rose's bad godmothers. Charming stopped abruptly at the edge of the Hudson River, which is freezing cold right now, and the others bumped into him, making all of the escapees fall into the river. They nearly became full ice blocks when Mr. Boarman saw Baba Yaga's house coming, and they were snatched out of the river and into the house. Baba Yaga froze the bad godmother in place and turned back to face the group. Snow was startled to see warm eyes, a full set of un-rotten teeth, and a human-looking body and unripped clothes. That was the alternate version of Baba Yaga. So then our Baba Yaga came and kicked the nice one back in her reality, and sorted everything out with Charming and the others.

"Finally, they came to us for help. So we need to find where this occurrence started, and to stop it. I think we'll need the others in Faerie. Jacob, will you alert Veronica, Titania, and everyone else?"

"I will, Mom." He rushed out of the room.

"Puck and Sabrina, Daphne and Red," Granny said to us, "Go on with your schoolling and don't cause too much trouble."

Puck glared at his feet like it was the reason he had to go to school. My spirits were dampened, too, but then Granny added, "But we need all the help we can get, so feel free to help in you free time. Your _free time_," she repeated sternly.

I love Granny and all, but sometimes this gets frustrating. "Granny, you said this is a serious case. I want to spend a lot of time researching. This is what Grimms do!"

Red piped up, "Yes, she's right. If we can't do a lot of research, then this quest might fail."

Granny's face went through a myriad of emotions. Then she said, "Alright, but promise me not to spend too much time. I don't want all of you to fail the grade."

Daphne's face split into a wide smile and she hugged Granny. "Thanks, Granny! I promise! And all of you, promise too!"

"We won't fail this, Granny," I promised.

And amazingly, Puck agreed, saying, "We'll get to the bottom of this." What a lot of things I'm learning about Puck today.


	5. Chapter Five

**I am soo sorry! I had the _ideas _down, but I couldn't organise them properly...**

**But on the upside, I've got Chapters 6-10 planned out! :)**

**Thanks to...**

**Cynthia Darling**

**Quelquely**

**Chicly**

**PUCKABRINALOVER**

**Magic Frost**

**PuckSabrinaDaphne **

**The Lovable A**

* * *

Chapter 5: Ye Olde Researche

Okay. I officially think the world's gone crazy. I've watched Star Wars, but that's science fiction. Alternate realities are way different, which brings me to one disturbing thought: what if I run into _myself_? I don't know what my opposite will be. And an evil Daphne and a honest Puck is just unnerving.

After Granny had told us everything, I snuck one of Wilhelm Grimm's many journals behind my bad, and the only people that saw were Daphne, who grinned slyly at me, and Puck, who normally notices these kinds of things. After getting ready for bed, I waited until everyone went to sleep. Then, when the last light clicked off, I took out the journal from under my pillow and turned on the bedside lamp.

_February 8th, 1874_

_Several Everafters-Charming, the Munchkins, and a few dozens more-have been planning to extend Fairyport Landing to lands occupied by nearby humans. I must not let them do this; it was the reason we moved here._

_April 5th, 1874_

_Something out of the ordinary has happened. It is so extraordinary, I am not sure it has happened at all. I was on my way to ask Baba Yaga for help concerning the conflict, but on the way I met with a straight-backed, colourful-robed, full toothed witch, who greeted me with liveliness and even offered me some eggnog. I am sure it was Baba Yaga, for she had her house walking around nearby. Then I turned and found Baba Yaga's house stomping in my direction. There cannot be two Baba Yaga houses, after all, so I turned back, but the house and Baba Yaga had disappeared. I have dismissed this strange phenomenon, and have discussed the Everafter conflict with Baba Yaga, who has gone back to her usual self. She agreed to create a barrier around Fairyport Landing, for a price that she has not thought of yet. Perhaps she will think of a set price later in the month._

I frowned, and closed the journal. Turning the lamp off, I closed my eyes.

IAMNOTHINGBUTALINEBREAKIAMNOTHINGBUTALINEBREAK

The next day, I got ready for school. Puck was his usual self, throwing things around in his "I don't wanna go to school!" tantrum. Daphne was the only one that could calm him down, and that took about twenty minutes for that alone. My dad is still distrusting Puck, which shows that I really love Dad but he's a bit stubborn at times. Actually, make that _really _stubborn.

After breakfast, Puck was so distracted that he flew off without me. Dad had to drive me to school, and I had to endure his long speech about how Puck was going to so kill him, and if Dad can't keep up his record of thirteen work hours a day, then he won't be able to buy another apartment in New York City and move Daphne and I in.

That was a problem in itself. True, Dad had allowed us to stay in Ferryport Landing because it was the only choice we had if the Scarlet Hand was to be defeated. And Mirror... I know he changed, in the end, but I'm still a bit sad at times, reliving the good times all of us had with him. And I used to want to go back to my home city, but everything I went through here had changed my mind.

I remembered that day very, very clearly.

_"Sabrina," Dad began, the day after the Scarlet Hand was defeated. "Now that this is over, I want to move us back to New York."_

_Daphne had burst into tears. "Dad, this is my home!"_

_Granny and Mom had protested immediately, but Dad was set._

_"It's final," he said firmly._

_I thought back on the times. Mr. Canis, Puck, Charming-they had saved us Grimms from danger! And what do we do in return? Move away, not even thanking them?_

_Then I knew that, when I had always wanted to move back to New York, that it was a bit selfish, really._

_"No," I said._

_Everybody turned to me, surprised. But Puck's face... let's just say that he sort of radiated happiness and joy at my decision._

_Dad swallowed. "Fine. But after I find a job and get enough money, we're moving."_

So I'm sort of wary of his lifestyle right now. He's been overworking, bringing home fifty dollars each weekday since that incident. And I couldn't do anything about it.

~hey, i'm a line break!~

Thankfully, I wasn't late for school, considering the speed of Granny's old jalopy. In fact, I walked in Homeroom with five minutes to spare.

Puck apologised, looking up in surprise when I sat down next to him with what must've been a very pissed-off expression.

I was taken aback. "Since when do you apologise?"

He didn't say anything, looking down with a pink tint in his cheeks.

_At P.E._

We ran around the track. Around...around...around...

_At History._

We're starting from the medieval times. Our first assignment was to draw a medieval character from the textbook or from plays. I've got a feeling Puck will draw himself.

_Break_

_At French _

Apparently Puck's really good at French, from somewhere in his fourty centuries of life. But he still thinks French should be Francish. And it isn't even a word.

_At English_

We 'exercised' our minds by reading some old book that probably our great-great-great-great grandmothers read.

_Lunch_

When I walked into the cafeteria, I was met with a blast of noise. Cringing at the sudden unfortunaty (yes, I know it isn't a real word, stick with it). Today's lunch menu was some mashed potato, which I really, really like. So I piled a lot of it onto my plate.

"Who are you and what have you done with Sabrina?" Zoey demanded, eyes widening at the amount of food I was carrying.

"I like mashed potato," I said nonchalantly, shrugging and starting to eat.

Puck came with a slightly smaller plate. His jaw dropped. "What the-"

"HA! I beat you!" I sang annoyingly.

"Very funny," he muttered, sitting down next to me. "I can't believe I got beaten! By Grimm, no less!"

"Again, you sound like Moth," I said, not looking up from my mashed potatoes.

"Who's Moth?" Zoey asked.

"She's from A Midsummer Night's Dream. I think she's totally stuck up," I explained.

Then footsteps approached our tables. All three of us looked up to see a girl with purple highlights in her blond hair, and dancing brown eyes.

"Hey!" she said, smiling at us. "Welcome to my school!"


	6. Chapter Six

**Taylor Swift does not belong to me.**

**Reviews!**

**To Magic Frost: THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU**

**To Cynthia Darling: I was originally going to do something different, but after your comment, I've decided to arrange some things around. Don't worry, it's just an addition.**

**To eveybody else: THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU**

**Lol :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Good and the Bad**

"This is your school?" Zoey asked, surprised.

"Well, it's my mom's," the girl said.

I racked my brain for the principal's name. Then it popped up to the front of my mind. The Queen of Hearts!

"Ms. Heart's your mom?" I said.

"Yeah, as much as I hate it. Mind if I sit here?"

"Sure," Zoey said, moving her tray to the left.

"Grimm's probably wondering why you hate Heart. I mean, like, everybody followed her around," Puck said. By that, he meant the Scarlet Hand.

"Wow," she said sarcastically. "Hmm...let's see...she almost helped kill your uncle, put Mr. Canis in jail, what else? Oh, she taxed your family about a million dollars. Just yours. Sort of evil, don't you think?"

Zoey stood up, enraged. "I'm going there right now."

"Wait, you haven't heard the end of it!" the girl said sharply. "She died. And before that, she told me two things. One, that you guys spared her life."

"Yeah... we found that she was a bit softy," I said.

Then we were interrupted a second time.

"Excuse me?" a dirty-blond girl with manicured fingernails and some expensive clothing sneered, coming up to us. "I just heard that you"-she glared at the girl-"'own' this school. That's not true, and you know it. What kind of idiot goes against the niece of a famous singer?"

"Who's your mum then?" the girl shot back defiantly.

"Engel Swift," she said smugly. "I'd like to see you stand up to me!"

A brown-haired boy walked over. "Chrissy, what's all this about?" he asked, taking the dirty-blond haired girl's hand.

"Wait a sec," she told him. She turned back to us. "I'll bet that you're all unpopular. You won't be able to get a boyfriend."

Puck scowled. "Go away."

She noticed him for the first time. "Oh, Robin!" she said, changing her tone to that of a friendly one. "Didn't see you here! I think your friend Wendell's looking for you!"

"He said to go away," Zoey snapped. "I think it's a bit low, bossing around people who aren't around your level. Why don't you go bother someone else?"

"Don't!" the girl hissed, but it was too late. A collective gasp issued around us. I didn't noticed that a crowd had formed around our table.

Chrissy narrowed her eyes at her. "You've made an enemy for yourself today, Quesade. Don't worsen it." Then she stalked off with her boyfriend, and the crowd started wandering away.

I looked at Zoey, worried. "I think you're going to get it bad this year."

"Anyway," the girl continued. "Two, my mum told me that Nottingham's my dad."

My jaw dropped. "_What?_?" while Puck snickered at the disturbing idea of Heart marrying Nottingham! I mean, that is just _wrong_.

"I know, right?! Anyway, got to go," she said, standing up and grabbing the straps of her backpack.

"Wait!" I called after her. "What's your name?"

She turned back and smiled. "Emma Heart."

* * *

**So yeah...**


	7. Chapter Seven

**AN: Finally! Bet you've been dying for another chapter! I'm so sorry. I got lots of homework and hectic stuff. But still. Here we go!**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Stuff

After that, everyone parted ways to their next class, shaken. I couldn't care less about famous people though, and it was a bit suspicious that Taylor Swift's niece was hidden in this small town. I had better things to worry about, anyway. Homework, for instance. In just the second day, I had gotten Social Studies, Algebra II, and English all in one! It would kill Puck, that's for sure. He's predictable that way. So while I determinedly ignored the stares and whispers coming Zoey's and my way, the thought that having to endure this every day was awful.

IAMNOTHINGBUTALINEBREAKIAMNOTHINGBUTALINEBREAK

_Next week, after school._

"Hey guys!" Daphne's excited voice rang out the moment I opened the front door.

"What?" I said warily, noticing her palm in her mouth.

"We're taking care of Toto," Daphne said, pointing to a furry cairn terrier playing with Elvis.

Toto... oh my-

"He's from 'The Wizard of Oz', right?" I accused.

"Yup! He's so cute!"

"You do know that I was Toto in the Everafter Book, right?" I continued.

"Marshmallow, I'm proud of you," Puck praised, grinning.

I slapped him upside the face.

"Ow!" he whined, clutching his 'owie'.

"You deserve it," I said. Then I turned back to Daphne. "What happened to Dorothy, then?"

"Someone broke into her house and nearly killed Toto," Daphne explained. "So she brought him to us for protection."

"Oh. Guess they're friends already," I said, indicating the pile of fur on the floor.

"Change of topic," Puck said. "I need to talk to you, Marshmallow."

"What for?" Daphne asked, nonplussed.

"Just-come over here. Sabrina, go do your homework." Puck dragged Daphne out the door.

"Hey! You're one to worry about your own homework! And what are you doing, sneaking out?" I yelled after them.

Daphne looked back at me and apologetically said, "Sorry. But I think he means business." And she disappeared into the trees with Puck.

Fuming, I stormed back into the house and bumped into Dad.

"Hi, Sabrina," he greeted me cheerfully. "How's your day?"

"Boring," I immediately said.

"Okay... well then, will you help me organise your grandmother's books? I got three paper cuts trying to get through the mess."

"Yeah, sure." I followed him into the sea of journals.

IAMNOTHINGBUTALINEBREAKIAMNOTHINGBUTALINEBREAK

_Forty minutes later_

"OW!"

I glanced up from where I was skimming through one of Basil Grimm' notes, to see Dad hopping up and down, his face screwed up in pain. Rushing over, I examined his foot, which was red and swelling. "What happened, Dad?"

"That pile fell on my foot," he said, panting in agony. "I swear, it's heavier than a cow, and that's saying a lot."

"I'll get some ice," I said, and made my way through the room. Retrieving the ice box, I picked up a few blocks of ice and hurried back and applied it to Dad's foot.

"Woah," said Uncle Jake's voice from the doorway. "What _happened _here?'

"Dad spilled a pile of journals on his foot," I said, lightly pressing the ice on the scarlet skin.

"And aren't you supposed to do homework?" Uncle Jake said.

"Oh!" I mentally punched myself. "Yeah. Sorry, Dad, I forgot that I had homework. Um-Uncle Jake, can you help him if your not busy?"

"Actually, I'm going to talk with Baba Yaga." Uncle Jake's face turned white at the thought. "Mom demanded it. Wasn't my choice."

"Really bad luck," I sympathised. "Good luck, though." Getting to my feet, I added, "Well, see both of you later."

Dad's and Uncle Jake's goodbyes floated into the air as I walked upstairs.

I stopped at the landing when a thought popped into my mind. What was Daphne and Puck doing, and why are they taking so long? Knowing them, they were probably planning something mischievous, so I should probably go check up on them. I turned back and started going back downstairs.

Homework can wait.

IAMNOTHINGBUTALINEBREAKIAMNOTHINGBUTALINEBREAK

Squinting into the shadows, I saw nothing. Cupping my hands around my mouth, I shouted, "Puck! Daphne!"

The echoes reverberated in the perpetual gloominess, but no answer came.

"It's been two hours, so if you two got in some kind of trouble, Granny will kill you!" I waited a while. When no answer came, I became worried. What happened to them?

_I should go in_, I decided. Glancing back at the house, I walked into the forest, and the darkness consumed me.

Fifty yards in, I became aware of the coldness and regretted not bringing my jacket. Occasional rustles nearby made me whip my head in that direction. I kept walking until the faint outline of a fence came into my vision. I went closer and found that it was the backyard with the pool Puck had tried to dump Daphne and I in when we first met. I suppressed a smile, thinking about the incident. I crunched along the fence, yelling Daphne and Puck's names along the way.

A while later, I glanced at my watch and stopped cold. It had been nearly an hour since I stepped foot into the forest, and they hadn't been found yet! I called a few more times, and when they didn't answer, I ran back to the house. Maybe they had come back.

IAMNOTHINGBUTALINEBREAKIAMNOTHINGBUTALINEBREAK

"They WHAT?" I shrieked. "It's been three hours!"

"I'm going to look for them," Dad said, pulling on his coat.

"Me too," I said.

"No you won't," he said immediately. "It might be too dangerous."

"Well, I won't let you get lost _again_, either!" I retorted.

Dad, at a loss of words, looked between me and Uncle Jake, whose face clearly showed that he seconded me.

Finally, he said, sighing, "Fine. Wear a jacket."

* * *

**Reviews-**

**Quelquely: YES! Of course:)**

**Cynthia Darling: Yes, I used one of your names. And time will only tell if Emma, Zoey, Puck, and Sabrina will be friends, but you'll find out.**

**Axel Treehorn (Guest): Alternate realities generally do that, yes, so trouble will occur in later chapters.**

**LilyGold23: :) I will!**

**And to all favoriters and followers, thanks!-LizzyRose1, PuckSabrinaDaphne, The Lovable A, LilyGold23, Quelquely.**


	8. Chapter Eight

**AN: Come on! Not a lot of activity here! Keep it up! I like company!**

**Review: **

**Quelquely: Um...is today fast? I don't want all your nails to be gone! **

**LilyGold23: Thanks for your encouragement :D**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Stuff Part Two

Two more hours had gone by, and we were still in this dreary forest. Uncle Jake had used some of his magic stuff and gone door to door, while Granny and Red stayed at home, partly because of dinner and partly because Puck and Daphne might show up randomly. It was so sudden too, because two weeks after getting two new friends (and a few enemies), it had started to look like everything was going back to normal. Except for the seemingly unproved theory of an "alternate reality". Not much had been recorded in the family journals, anyway, and nothing suspicious had occured.

Back to the plot. Dad and I emerged on a cliff overlooking the Alantic. It was abandoned, so I started back when Dad stopped me.

"Wait," he said, pointing to a place on the ground. Bending over, he picked up a hair-clip from the pile of rocks. "That's Daphne's, I think."

I recognised it immediately, and a horrible thought came to my head. "Dad, what if they were kidnapped?"

His face paled. "Then we'll have to save them," he said determinedly. "Look around for clues."

I stood on my toes, scanning the area. "There's some trampled grass over there." In a small patch of greenery, a footprint imprinted forcefully on the ground. "I think it had too much force to stand back up."

Dad went over and examined it. "Looks like a kid's shoe. Then it continues in that direction." He indicated the border of the cliffs where the forest ended from lack of soil. "Let's check there." He hesitated, looking at his watch. "It's really late. We should go back now."

"But-"

"You need to continue your education. Puck should be able to be responsible enough, wherever they are. Though the source of his responsibility is a really weird mystery, he liking you and all."

"Dad!" I exclaimed, heat rushing to my face. I quickly composed myself. "But they're lost."

"I'm bringing you home, then I'll come back to look some more. Now, no exceptions."

IAMNOTHINGBUTALINEBREAKIAMNOTHINGBUTALINEBREAKIAMNOTHINGBUTALINEBREAK

Granny's tired face appeared through the door. "They're not here?"

"No, but Sabrina's coming home to sleep," Dad replied, patting my shoulder. "Now go eat dinner and go to sleep, immediately, you hear young lady?"

"Yes," I grumbled. "Hi Granny."

Dad went back out afterwords, and I ate some hot soup to relieve the cold I had endured just now. Then I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and got into bed. _Come home. Please come home._

IAMNOTHINGBUTALINEBREAKIAMNOTHINGBUTALINEBReAK

Zoey noticed a gap in our group the moment we met together the next day. "Where's Puck?"

"He got the flu," I lied. "Just yesterday night."

Emma shot me a look that said she knew it was a lie. I mouthed, _not now_.

Zoey said brightly, "Well, at least he won't need to take the History test! I heard that half of first period failed!"

"Yeah, well," I said gloomily, "It's the only subject he's actually decent at."

"Oh," said Zoey. **_You just got buurned :)_**

Emma rolled her eyes. "Sabrina likes him, though, don't you?"

"What?!" I spluttered.

Now they both rolled their eyes.

"Fine," I said. "I state that I officially like Robin Goodfellow."

They squealed like bunnies. Or hamsters. Whichever fits.

"We should set you up!" Emma said excitedly.

"NO!" I yelled, making everyone within ten yards look at me weirdly.

"Sorry," I told everyone. Waiting until everything got back to business, I turned back. "I did have a crush, but then he's really mischievous and annoying. He throws glop grenades at me-"

"What's that?" Zoey said.

"Toy grenades filled with disgusting stuff. I swear that if one more lands on me, I'll kick him out of the town."

"Well, Ferryport Landing's a bit small, I have to admit," Emma said with a small grin. "But you've got a point there."

"But it'll be amazing!" Zoey whined.

"So you mean you'll, what, trip me over and entangle Puck and me in a random awkward position that also makes it easy for us to kiss, or-"

"Yes! How did you know?" Emma said.

"It does seem your type," I said simply.

* * *

**AN: How did that go? And where, oh where are Puck and Daphne? Please review! Online cookies will be given, personally from me:) Five per person!**


	9. Chapter Nine

**AN: Action in this chapter! By the way, did you look at the link from Chapter 3?**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Of Chairs and Ragers

"I CANNOT believe this!" I yelled.

Red fell out of her chair.

"_Why _do they need to get lost, when everything's getting back to normal? Why can't we just be a normal family?"

_Uncle Jake walked in the door, shaking droplets of water everywhere. His expression was grim, no pun intended. "No sign of them. I'm sorry."_

_My legs started shaking madly. "What do you mean? They have to be there!"_

I abruptly stood up-making Red fall off her chair again-, snagged my jacket from the coat hanger, and stormed out into the forest, leaving a bewildered sixth-grader with questions half-formed on her lips. I followed the trail where we left yesterday until it stopped, leaving no other evidence of any source. I grabbed my hair in frustration.

"This isn't funny!" I shouted to the open.

"Probably not," a voice said directly behind me. "But you are."

And the world succumbed to darkness.

IAMNOTHINGBUTALINEBREAKIAMNOTHINGBUTALINEBREAK

Blinking groggily in the filtering afternoon light, I looked at my surroundings. It was a clearing, and I was tied to a tree, three or four limp figures in the same situation. In the middle of the clearing was a campfire with three people gathered around it, discussing some stuff I did not feel like straining my ears to hear.

A voice whispered, "Sabrina! You got caught, too?"

Startled, I turned to my left to see Daphne, her clothes and face caked with soil. My mouth formed an O as I quickly assessed the situation. Based on Daphne's looks, she'd been caught for a long time, probably since yesterday. I could only recognise Sheriff Hamstead's silhouette.

"Yeah," I said quietly. "You've been gone for a day. We looked all night for you, and then after school today I came out alone. I suppose I got kidnapped, too."

"Puck's in the trees somewhere, formulating one of his big, big plans. Hope it works, anyway," she said doubtfully. Then her face morphed to one of terror. "Don't talk!"

I whipped my head back to the front to see one of the captor approach me. I examined his harsh eyes, lines, et cetera. My brain immediately concluded that this person was a really dangerous bad guy.

"Who-who're you?" I demanded.

He stopped short. "You don't recognise me... how odd. Perhaps this will do?" He stepped into the firelight, and I saw his face in full. It was so familiar, I couldn't believe it. Have you guessed yet? Yeah, this is Charming.

"Charming?" I asked uncertainly. "Why-why do you look like this?"

"Judging from your expression, you are clearly from the other dimension. The one where everybody are opposites. I deduce that you Grimms have already suspected it, am I correct?" he said calmly.

"What do you want from us?" I said.

"I want to liberate this world; My world will burn down every single building here, and build a...what would you call it? A draft. That way, while having an extra identical model of our dimension, we will save space and trouble. Starting with the Grimms.

Now, here's the real question: Who should be wiped out first in your family? Boarman voted for your precious Granny Relda, who seems to have held the family together for more than six decades. But I personally think," he paused, for extra dramatisation, "I think that we should get rid of you, Sabrina Grimm, first."

"Oh no you won't," I said, fury riling up in me. "You will leave us alone and go back to _your _reality, where you belong. Don't go around stealing 5d pictures and pasting it on your T-shirts-by the way, those look _so_ un-punk rock (here Daphne grinned, proud of herself)."

"I have to agree," said a voice that made me nearly choke up and cry, "That none of you sickos are gravy. Taken from Marshmallow's personal dictionary." And two dull 'oomph's sounded nearby as they got painfully smacked by a wooden sword.

Alternate Charming spun around and charged Puck, who used the very, very original idea of provoking a bull and then jumping to the side, thus making the bull crash and get a sever migraine. To make a long story short, Puck totally owned this. Jumping up with a "ta-da!" with one foot on a moaning Alternate Charming's chest, he grinned like an idiot. Which he was.

"Okay," I said wearily. "Thanks for your heroics and all, but will you untie us?"

His eyes widened and he scrambled toward us, muttering dozens of apologies that he didn't even usually say. Daphne stretched her sore muscles, wincing a few times. Puck smacked the two Alternates some more to make sure they were unconscious, then just stood there, shifting his weight around and looking uncomfortable.

I grinned. He really was a stinkpot, wasn't he? Fueled by a burst of confidence, I walked over to him and kissed him, on the lips. And it felt good, just like last time. Of course, he was a bit shocked, but then he wrapped his arms around me and kissed back. My body started feeling tingly and warm. We stayed that way for a while, and then we just hugged tightly.

"Ooh!" Daphne's excited voice came from somewhere, disturbing our thoughts. "Finally! It's soo romantic!"

I blushed, embarassed. Sometimes Daphne was too enthusiastic for my liking. Puck, however, grinned unashamedly. "Ooh! I like Puck! I'm soo cool! I'm so awesome that I can't figure out how to date myself! You're soo lucky to be able to!"

"Hey!" I said indignantly.

Then Uncle Jake walked into the clearing, scratching his head. His eyes widened at the scene. "What happened here?"

* * *

**AN: Liked it? Hope you did! Cookies! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hiiiiii**

**I'm sorry for the delay. My mum took my computer, so I'm typing this on my grandma's iPad:)**

**I will also be changing the title and a few formatting after this chapter, so you have been warned.**

**Thanks to reviewers:**

**-Guest**

**-bookybookworm**

**-LilyGold23 (yes, I did)**

**-PUCKABRINALOVER**

* * *

_September 23_

Hey losers. I bet Grimm described me completely wrong.

So anyway, I just heard that a weird person named "Ginny the Redhead" was writing this story, and I went to beat her up. I have to keep my reputation as the Trickster King, right?

Shut up, Daphne. You're making me way off topic.

Okay, so I'm typing my beautiful and handsome voice on this whatchamacallit-a computer. Right. That's because I proudly admit I cannot spell.

I'm getting there. I know how to use this thing, okay?

Sabrina's sort of busy with homework, so I'm helping to record our adventures. Sort of like a daily diary, except I don't really _do _diaries, if you know what I mean.

Anyway, after my excellent and _completely _villainous saving of the pathetic Grimms-ouch!-, Stinky kissed me. Yeah, really gross, right? But then I suppose that she actually liked me way before The Incident two years ago.

Now here comes the bad part I'm reluctant to share. Marshmallow says she'll do it for me if I don't, so this was NOT my idea.

Fine, I'll spit it out. I am dating Sabrina Grimm.

Now Daphne's laughing at me. Oh no, now she's coming over and- rhqkjheiwjvnjwkfneidddddkvjsnddddkwjdjsdkdmmcmskkvoekddd. D. Ddddddd. Ddddddddddd. Ejejekelel dddddddddddddd

Wow, really?

Hmm... I think the " " key is broken. Yeah, it efinitely i .

Well, at least I think got the whole point.

See ya later, suckers.


	11. Chapter 11

**Guess what, guys? Another chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

We ran into Chrissy Swift today. She noticed Puck, and started making googly-eyes at him, despite the fact that he had stood up to her.

"Oh my god, I never got your name. What's your name?" she said.

Puck shot me a look, like _What the heck is_ _happening_?

"Robin Goodfellow," I said. "Why are _you _here?"_  
_

"I want you to join my group. You'll be popular, and wear makeup-"

Puck cried indignantly, "Why do I have to wear makeup?"

"Oh, silly, not you, only the girls!" she said teasingly.

"Excuse me," Zoey said coldly. "Makeup is NOT our thing, thank you very much."

Chrissy frowned. I guess not all people talked back to her. "Well, good thing you got rid of Heart. She's such a insufferable know-it-all."

"What did you say?" Emma appeared next to me, glaring at Chrissy.

"Oh, nothing," she said airily. "Just think of this wonderfull oppurtunity...I should be going. My face needs attention."

We watched her stroll confidently away.

"Yeah," I muttured when she was out of earshot. "Her face definitely needs attention-with a high five-on a chair."

Emma couldn't suppress a laugh. Neither did the others.

Yeah, life's great.

Puck's guy friends then came and he detached himself from our group with a cheery wave.

Zoey said, "So, how's dating Robin going?"

I blushed. "Great."

Emma grinned. "I can't wait to embarrass yourself."

"What about Wendell, huh?" I shot back. "He totally likes you."

She reddened. Zoey burst into laughter.

"Shut up," Emma said weakly.

* * *

**They're totally awesome, right? Leave a review please! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**


End file.
